


Emma's Valentine

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: Emma and Killian celebrate Valentine's day
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Emma's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Storybrook or its residents

When Emma woke up today, she realized her alarm didn’t go off and she was running late for her shift at the sheriff station. Upon further investigation, she realized she hadn’t even plugged it in the night before. She also woke up alone. Obviously, Hook had other business to attend to and she had hoped to wake up early get a good dose of morning sex maybe try out the furry handcuffs she had hidden in her tampon box. They had the entire house to themselves since Henry had stayed with Regina the night before. But no. There was no sexy pirate to wake up with morning sex. She had donned her red lace underwear and wore said underwear and bra downstairs assuming to find him in the kitchen. But the kitchen was empty. He hadn’t even made a pot of coffee. She felt her spirits drop perhaps valentine’s day wasn’t as big a deal in the enchanted forest as it was here. So she went upstairs and put on her clothes and left for work. At the sheriff station, she met her irritated father who was running late to cook breakfast for his true love but had no time restraints when it came to lecturing his daughter about being on time.  
She called Granny’s to see if ruby would bring her over a box of donuts and some coffee since she couldn’t leave the guest David had invited to spend the night in their fine jail cell.  
“Hey Ruby, I was running late today so I wondered if you could send over some coffee and donuts I have a prisoner so I can’t leave.”  
“Oh, sure thing Emma. I’ll get that sent over right away.” Emma hung up and opened Facebook to see what was happening. Her first post was David showing off heart-shaped pancakes, perfectly red strawberries adorned the plate and freshly squeezed orange juice for Mary-Margaret, which he had delivered to her still in bed on a tray with a perfect red rose in a vase.  
“Ugh, disgusting.” Emam dropped her phone and went to check on her guest. Leroy.  
“Haven’t you learned to hold your liquor by now?” She asked the short man.  
“I hold it just fine. Throw it well too. Especially when a bunch of weird-ass Vikings try to harass me.”  
“Well, that got you a valentine’s day spent in jail.”  
“Does that mean I get roses and candy?”  
“Do you see any roses or candy?”  
“No, interesting. Where is your pirate lover? Did he serenade you? Shower you with roses and chocolates?”  
“No, he didn’t. Hook was busy when I woke up and I was late for work.”  
“Ah… I see, the romance is gone. Already. That must be hard.”  
Emma rolled her eyes and praised God when Ruby walked in with a box of donuts and a carrier of take-out coffee cups.” She all but pounced on the coffee cup Ruby set on the corner of the desk and drank from it without stopping.  
Ruby grinned at her as she took the second cup to Leroy and offered him a donut. “Busy morning?” She asked with a wink.  
Before she could answer Leroy popped up with,” Her pirate had other plans today. The romance is dead.”  
Ruby enveloped Emma in a big hug and squeezed. “It’s okay, these things happen. It doesn’t mean he’s not in love with you anymore.”  
“Thanks. I think.”  
“I’m here for you.” She squeezed Emma’s arm as she left.  
Emma groaned and laid her head down on the desk in the sheriff’s office and groaned. When her phone chimed again indicating yet another happy lovey-dovey freakingValentiens day post from the insufferably happy Mary Margaret and her prince charming David. She didn’t care if they were parents or not it was disgusting and frustrating because her own valentine was nowhere to be seen and hadn’t so much as said boo to her. What was the point of being in a relationship if you couldn’t show off your super hot pirate boyfriend if you couldn’t even make one disgustingly romantic and loving Facebook post? Not that she was into that kind of thing, but everyone else was. For a bunch of fairytale characters, they sure had adapted to social media.  
She picked up her phone to see what was happening now. She pushed play hesitantly and maybe just a little begrudgingly. Mary Margaret’s face splitting smile popped up on the screen as she turned the camera to show the beautiful red roses must be at least two dozen of the damn things and a dozen red balloons and a mylar balloon shaped like lips and a second mylar balloon shaped like a heart. “My hubby is the best, I love you so much, David. This is the best valentine’s day ever.”  
“Best Valentine’s day ever!” Emma mocked in a high-pitched singsong tone. “At least someone is having a good day.”  
She perked up when hook walked through the door a few hours later he carried a large brown bag that meant he had brought lunch from Granny’s she was happy at least he thought of her for lunch. She tilted her face up to his for a kiss when he was close enough. He gave her a quick peck on her cheek. Then set the bag down. Emma frowned. It was nothing, she was just letting Leroy get to her.  
“Afternoon, Luv. I was just having lunch with Archie and Ruby asked me to bring this to you.”  
She stopped emptying the bag and looked up at him.  
“You were having lunch with Archie?”  
“Yeah, we’re mates.”  
“Oh. But today you had lunch with Archie today?”  
“Yeah. I knew you had to work so, the cricket and I had lunch. I gotta run though, I want to go check on the Jolly. I hear there is a big storm blowing in.”  
“Of course, check on her.” Hook smiled at her.  
“When does your shift end?”  
“Um. Five.”  
“Great. I’ll be home by then. I’ll boil some mackerel for us.” He kissed her cheek again then left her sitting at the desk with her mouth hanging open.  
“What.The.Hell?” She asked herself. She took Leroy’s lunch to him and told his smirk to shut up without saying a word.  
Back at her desk she hesitantly picked up her phone when it chimed again. It was Violet this time. Henry had brought a single flower to her. She looked so cute and young and in love. Emma slammed her phone down on the table and it began to ring. With a groan, she answered it.  
“Emma!” Her mother’s voice was really shrill and perky to her bah-humbug state of mind today.  
“Hey, mom.”  
“Happy Valentine’s day Emma.”  
“Yeah, happy Valentine’s day,” Emma said gloomily.  
“So what did Hook do for you today?” Emma weighed her options. She could lie, and make up some silly romantic story or she could tell the truth and listen to the twenty excuses she would come up with for why he did nothing.  
“Oh no! Mom, I gotta go Leroy is choking on his french fries.” She quickly disconnected the phone. She was sure this was the worst valentine’s day ever.  
Five o’clock rolled around and Sarah her replacement showed up Emma gathered her coat and her phone and smiled at the younger woman who was sporting a very shiny diamond on her left finger and a very happy smile. Emma didn’t have to pretend to be happy for the young girl.  
“Oh my goodness Sarah, Felix proposed?”  
“Yeah, I’m getting married.” She squealed. Emma hugged Sarah she was very happy for her friend.  
“I’m so happy for you. “  
“Thanks, Emma, I’ll take over for you so you can get home to your own Valentine.”  
“Thanks, yeah gotta get home to that Mackerel and my pirate. Cut Leroy loose in about two hours. Then as long as no one new shows up, go home to your fiance. I’ll keep my phone on for emergencies.”  
“Thanks so much!”  
Emma left her bug at the station and chose to walk home in the cold air to clear her head. An hour later, she was sitting on a bench at the docks. She took her phone out of her pocket and answered it.  
“Emma!”  
“Hook.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Walking home. Why what’s up?”  
“Your dinner is getting cold. I was worried, Sarah said you left  
“I’m on my way.”  
“No wait tell me where you are. I’ll come to you.”  
“I’m at the docks. I needed to clear my head.”  
“You sound vexed, Luv.”  
“I don’t want to want to get into it. I’m fine. I’ll be home in a few minutes.”  
She started walking towards home and stopped when Archie appeared as if magically beside her.  
“Hello, Emma. A nice brisk night for a walk isn’t it?”  
“Yes, it is. I was just heading home.”  
“Everything okay? You look down.”  
“It’s valentine’s day everyone is in love and happy.”  
“Everyone except you?”  
“I’m very much in love with Killian. I am happy. Or at least I thought I was happy until this morning.”  
“You thought you were happy?”  
Emma brushed a tear away that she hadn’t realized had pooled in her eyes. “I love Hook, He loves me, or at least he did. But it’s Valentine’s day and I’m not some sissy lovey-dovey type that wants breakfast in bed and roses showered at me and heart-shaped pancakes but…”  
“But you do.”  
“Yeah.” she said with a watery smile, “I never did with anyone else. But with Hook I do.”  
“And he didn’t perform appropriately?”  
“At all. Nothing. Not even a happy valentines’ day and he barely kissed me today on the cheek. What does that even mean?”  
“That I am a moron.” Emma and Archie both looked up as Hook stepped closer to Emma and reached for her hand. “I didn’t know this holiday meant so much to you. I don’t know much about it. To be honest but when I heard Henry and David discussing it I should have paid more attention. I do love you, more than you will ever know. If I had known I needed flowers and candy to tell you I would have showered you in them from the beginning.”  
Emma laughed through her tears, I’m not a flowers and candy kinda girl. Usually, but you’re so You and when you barely kissed me. And you were not in bed or in the house at all when I woke up this morning. And I even had brand new underwear for you.”  
“I don’t wear underwear, Emma.”  
“But I do.” He thought about all the fancy lacy and silky garments she wore under her clothing and gave her a devilish grin.  
“Oh really?”  
Archie coughed to cover a laugh. “I will take that as my cue to leave but before I go. I have something for you both to share.” He held out a box of conversation hearts. “One of the kids I counsel gave these to me today. I think you both could use them more than me.” He nodded at them and quickly made his way to the road to give the couple privacy.  
Emma chuckled and opened the box of candy she shook one out and read it aloud, “Be mine” she held it up to Killian’s lips and he opened his mouth let her feed it to him. The grimaced.  
“I will always be yours but those are horrible.”  
She laughed out loud and shook out another one. He took it from her and read, “Cutie Pie.”  
She giggled as he fed it to her. She made a face too. “Oh my God, those are awful. I remember them being much tastier as a child.”  
“Perhaps, you had no taste buds as a child.”  
“Maybe. I have a brilliant idea.”  
“What’s that Luv?”  
“Let’s spend the rest of valentine’s day on The Jolly.” she started walking to where the ship was docked, pulling him along with her.  
“I made Mackerel it’s setting on the table.” Hook protested.  
“Okay, hun I need to tell you something.” Emma stopped walking and turned to him.” I hate fish. So does Henry. That’s why I always “forget” and bring home Granny’s” She made air quotes when she said forget. “Or have to work on the days you cook. And the pop tarts and twinkies? Henry and I love them. I started keeping a stash in my car so you wouldn’t throw them away.”  
“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Hook asked with a laugh.  
“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”  
“I will buy a whole cupboard full of pop tarts and hot pocket and twinkies if that makes you happy. All I ever wanted for you was to make you happy.”  
“Aww, Let’s go. I have something for you.”  
“Is it my underwear?”  
“You don’t wear underwear.”  
“I know, and if luck is on my side you won’t be wearing any underwear soon either.” - <3


End file.
